Sonic's lovers: Rainbow Magic edition
by iheartsonic
Summary: Sonic the Sparrowhog spin-off. The legendary Blue Blur of Neverland is famous even among the ladies from Fairyland.
**Okay, since IsonicfanI announced on his profile that he'll write a Sonic the Sparrowhog and Rainbow Magic crossover (eventually), I thought it'd be fun and interesting to write a** ** _Sonic's lovers_** **with the girls from Rainbow Magic. Just to make things clear, this'll take place in the film-verse, just like the actual upcoming story.**

 **For those who don't know, Sonic the Sparrowhog is a series of Sonic the Hedgehog/Tinkerbell crossover fanfiction written by IsonicfanI and me. In some of the stories there are crossovers with other fandoms as well. And now we're adding Rainbow Magic to the mix :3 In fact, if you're not reading our series, you might as well not understand half of this fic. For short, it's about a completely different Sonic (a sparrowman Sonic who lives in Pixie Hollow, hence the name Sparrowhog-Sparrowman+Hedgehog. this Sonic was born from Sonic the Hedgehog's first laugh) who goes on completely different adventures as his superheroic alter-ego named Aaron Stone. So, yeah, if you don't know that, things will be pretty confusing.**

 **Rachel's first :3 'cause she's cute :3**

* * *

Even after a few days, I still couldn't believe my eyes. I had just recently discovered that fairies were real. But _him_? That took me by surprise more than anything else.

Who am I talking about, you ask? Well, of course, none other than the legendary Azure Speedster of Neverland. The hero of all heroes. The legend of all legends. Aaron Stone.

Yes, _that_ Aaron Stone. The same Aaron Stone whose never-ending kindness has inspired thousands of people to believe in themselves, whose unmatched and unbeatable courage has defeated the evilest of evil and whose dedication to save lives and admiration for his sisters have proved more powerful than death itself. And here he is right now, saving me from Jack Frost. I've always believed in fairies, but seeing them was a whole other thing. Let alone seeing him.

As Aaron fired the last shot at Jack Frost from his gauntlet and I used the fairy trap on him, Ruby used Jack's wand to trap him and his goblins in a snow globe.

"Great work" Aaron told us. "You know, you might as well be my Fairyland counterparts"

I could feel myself blushing. Such a big compliment? From Aaron Stone himself? We didn't even do anything special.

Okay, maybe I rescued the fairies, but that's nothing compared to what he does. What reason did he have to say that? Was I really that impressive? Or was it something else he liked about me? And I mean like in a certain way.

"All together now, girls" Ruby said, drawing her wand. "Let's make a little Rainbow Magic"

The seven fairies created a rainbow that would lead us to Fairyland. On the way, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And Kirsty noticed that.

"Is anything wrong, Rachel?"

"It's..." I began, leaning close to her ear. "It's about Aaron" I whispered

"What? What's wrong?" She asked

I blushed deeper, trying to look away. Luckily, the two of us stayed behind, so the rest couldn't see us.

"Oh" Kirsty said. "Crush on your childhood hero?"

I nodded slowly. "I know he's special to me. You know it too" I replied. "But do you think I'll ever be special to him?"

Kirsty smiled at me. "Don't worry. This is just the beginning of our adventure"

Maybe it really was so. It might really be just the beginning. Who knows what will come next?

Oh, wait. There's a problem. He and his squad are returning to Neverland soon. That's coming next. And unless some bad guy will be after me again, which I really hope won't happen, I don't think he'll return. But even so, I'll never stop believing in fairies. And I'll never stop believing in him.

* * *

 **Well, that was short. Right now I really can't say whether these one-shots happen in the Sonic the Sparrowhog universe or they're "what if?" stories. Still, this one looks kind of sad, so I guess it's safe to assume they'll all be "what if?".**

 **Right, my fellow readers, who should be next? That is, if there's anyone reading this. From what I've seen, Rainbow Magic fanfiction isn't very popular, and I guess even something as awesome as Sonic the Sparrowhog might not be enough to change things. Anyway, if there actually are people reading this, here's how things will go: I'll only write about the girls that appear in the film, not in the books. And certainly not about Queen Titania. I'm not going that far :3**


End file.
